Just Like Soul Society
by thexLostxOtter14
Summary: AU. Based off Just like Heaven. Rukia and Ichigo meet in a mysterious way, can love bring Rukia back to life? ICHIxRUKI


"Awww"... Rukia sighed, "8:30"

Rukia Kuchiki groggily got out of bed and rubbed her violet eyes. She looked in the mirror.

"New Day!" she said in a refreshingly crisp voice.

Rukia owned a local day-care, and had to act her nicest. She was only 24 and had a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders. Rukia lived alone in a 1 bedroom apartment in California. The young woman had lost her family, besides her brother Byakuya, when they got murdered.

Rukia had finished her morning routine, and was heading out the door to walk to her day-care center. She unlocked the front doors to 'Nursery Rhymes Day-Care Center', and walked in casually.

"Lets get started!" She smiled brightly.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Mizuiro Kojima yelled, "Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was still sleeping soundly on the friends shared couch. His bright orange hair was a mess.

"ICHIGOO!!" Keigo yelled even louder.

"Huh? W-what's goin' on?" Ichigo rolled over on their couch, amber eyes opened lazily.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, b-but, b-but..."

"ICHIGO! You're gonna have to move out!" Keigo cut in.

Ichigo rubbed a hand through his orange hair, and propped his head up with his arm.

"Why?" he yawned.

"W-well, you're not helping pay the rent and-..." Mizuiro was fidgeting with his fingers.

"YOURE A FUCKING FEELOADER!!" yelled Keigo again, steam coming out of his ears.

Ichigo looked down at the floor. "Oh...Well..."

"Ichigo, said Mizuiro calmly, "please... You don't even have a job!"

Ichigo sat up from the couch.

"I had a stupid job!..."

"HAD, ICHIGO! HAD, HAD, HAD A JOB!!" Keigo put his hand on ichigo's shoulder. "Look, I love ya buddy, but it's either you pay up the rent, or we kick you out."

Ichigo looked at Mizuiro for a second opinion, but Mizuiro looked away.

"Guys..."

Keigo and Mizuiro dragged the tired strawberry out of their apartment, and out on the street, throwing his clothes out with him.

"Sorry Ichigo!" whispered Mizuiro.

Ichigo lowered his head and walked off looking for a new apartment. Sure he had money, but why would he spend it on his friends rent anyway?

"MIKA! DON'T EAT THAT!" Rukia's day had begun, and she then took away the bottle of glue from the little girl. The little 5 year old giggled and ran off. Rukia had 15 kids to take care of.

"Whew..." a sigh of relief.

The phone started ringing.

"Nursery Rhymes Day-Care Center, this is Rukia speaking."

"Hi Rukia!"

"Oh, Orihime! Hi! How are you?" Rukia was glad to hear a friends voice.

"Oh I'm fine! I should be asking you! You've been so stressed out with work lately, I haven't seen you in forever!" Orihime was as cheerful as ever.

"I know! It's crazy! Everyone is so busy these days!"

"I know what you mean! But listen Rukia... Tatsuki and I got you a date to go with us to the fireworks festival tonight!

"..." Rukia didn't answer.

"Rukia?" Orihime questioned

"Oh well I-..."

"He seemed like a very nice guy! C'mon Rukia! You never have time for fun anymore!"

"KISHO! STOP CUTTING MAI'S HAIR! PUT THE SCISSORS DOWN, DAMNIT!" Rukia was growling.

"R-Rukia?"

"WHAT!?"

"It's at 8 in the Park."

"Oh, Orihime, sorry! Yeah, I guess I'll go! Thanks!"

"Okay Rukia, see-"

"KISHO!!" Rukia hung up.

"The poor girl doesn't have any time to herself anymore..." Orihime was somewhat disapointed in her friend.

After a long day for Rukia, she had survived with all of her hair, and only a few random objects glued to her clothes.

Now Rukia had gone home, taken a shower and gotten dressed, and was driving her way to the park to meet her date. She was wearing a short summer dress. She didn't want to look _that_ fancy.

"Okay Rukia, calm down... Just take deep breaths.." She looked at her hands on the steering wheel, which were shaking, "Crap..." Rukia was scared. She hadnt been out on a date in a few years; that Day-care had eaten her youth. Her water had spilt on the floor beacuse of her shaky hands, and since no one was on the road, she decided to bend down and pick the bottle up. When she looked up, she saw 2 bright lights. Then she could feel pain, but then blacked out.

--

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR JUST LIKE HEAVEN.

**_Just like Soul Society_**

Rating: T

Type: AU

AU. Based off Just like Heaven Rukia and Ichigo meet in a mysterious way, can love bring Rukia back to life? ICHIxRUKI

I tried not to make it seem too much like the movie.

--

adios!

otter x3


End file.
